dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Crimson (fictional)
Team Crimson, also known as is a black-hat computer hacking group based in Japan. It is controversial for many reasons, as they have been known for raiding online games for internet freedom, with their most common raids being on Drillimation Online games such as Mr. Driller Online and Driller Engine Grand Prix. In the games and anime, they were a black-hat computer hacktivist and terrorist group who claimed responsibility for several high-profile attacks on Minecraftia, with their main targets are to wipe out all non-Crimsonite men and turn their girlfriends into the evil side by placing curses on them, such examples include having them turn into a fierce creature at night. They were also responsible for the events that lead to the Minecraftian Civil War. They have gained attention due to Flandre Scarlet being their mascot and posting an image of her upon completion of an operation of theirs. Appearances In the anime Team Crimson started appearing in the Drillimation games and anime since 1998. Fred Fuchs, one of the founders of Team Crimson, wanted to start it as early as his childhood but realized he could not do it unless he married a girl with an unnatural hair color. He eventually found Hanayo Katsuragi, which he cursed through a love potion. Their marriage was held in the Altar of Hidden Evil before an uninvited intruder was molested by the basilisk that guards it. They lived together for 12 years before Katsuragi died shortly after giving birth to Jack Fuchs in 1988. Upon the founding of Team Crimson in 1997, Fred Fuchs wanted his life to become perfect, so he ordered the capturing and relocation of innocent girls as well as erase the entire male population of Minecraftia. 11-year-old Jack Fuchs later killed Hikari Uchida in 2000 as a form of revenge after she had confiscated his Game Boy and eventually turned his knife into his first horcrux. Four years later, he announced that he was planning to run for leader of Team Crimson, but realized he couldn't do it and had to do the same thing as Fred Fuchs. While searching Minecraftia High School's directory, he realized that Kagami Ochiai would be the perfect wife for him. Team Crimson's plans were foiled by Susumu Takajima and Kagami Ochiai numerous times, and Kagami even escaped Hearthcliffe's attempt to marry her at the Altar of Hidden Evil. Real Life In 2000, a teenager started a real-life version of Team Crimson. He was a mega-fan of the fictional Team Crimson (who were his favorite Drillimation Series characters and his role model), and he even legally renamed himself "Hearthcliffe" after the leader of the fictional group. Crimsonites The name Crimsonites, known as in Japan, is the name that members of Team Crimson are given. Another name that Crimsonites can be called are Team Crimson Grunts. People can only become Crimsonites if either one or both their parents are Crimsonites. They can also join if they have any Crimsonites in their family trees. All grunts wear distinct clothing than the admins and leader. Male Crimsonites wear a black t-shirt with the Team Crimson insignia on it, bluish-purple jeans, as well as black gloves and black shoes with red laces. Female Crimsonites wear the same thing but with a different shirt style. For general Crimsonites, males have crimson red hair and violet eyes, while females have short dark-purple hair with the default style being a hime-cut (various hairstyles are used in the games they appear in) and reddish-brown eyes. When Crimsonites commence and attack, they usually chant the Japanese battle cry . The cry is meant to honor their mascot, Flandre Scarlet. Known Crimsonites *'Fred Fuchs' - The founder of Team Crimson. Fuchs was born in St. Johns, Newfoundland, Canada in 1958 and moved to Minecraftia at the age of 14. He became so obsessed with his heritage that he wanted to learn how to conquer Minecraftia. He took the chance and opened the Altar of Hidden Evil in 1976 and married his wife Hanayo Katsuragi there. They moved back to Canada and lived in Newfoundland from 1980 to 1987, where they were forced back to Minecraftia due to Katsuragi getting pregnant with their one and only child, Jack Fuchs. Katsuragi died shortly after giving birth to Jack, and her soul lives only in genie lamps. He later founded the group in 1997 and was later arrested in 2000 after the murder of Hikari Uchida. He was later killed in 2008 during the Battle of Minecraftia University. *'Jack Fuchs' - Better known as Hearthcliffe, he was the co-founder of Team Crimson. Hearthcliffe was born in Kozankyo in 1988. He was one of the main comrades of Fred Fuchs for Team Crimson and began his career at the age of 7. At the age of 11, he murdered Hikari Uchida in retaliation for confiscating his Game Boy, which caused Team Crismon to evolve into a terrorist group. Over time, he killed more people and created horcruxes so he couldn't be killed. He attended Minecraftia High School but got expelled due to his erratic behavior after the first term of his second year. He then attended Mineplex All Boys High School, where he opened the Altar of Hidden Evil a second time and attempted to marry Kagami Ochiai, but ultimately failed as his plans were foiled by Susumu Takajima, who blew up and destroyed the basilisk that guards it. Despite these attacks, he was also an avid computer hacker, having been hacking websites across Minecraftia. He was eventually arrested in 2007 following The Great Pacific Hacker Purge, being charged with several counts of first-degree murder and cyberterrorism. He was later sentenced to death after he was found guilty on all these charges and escaped before his execution. He was later killed by Susumu Takajima during the Battle of Minecraftia University. *'Joey Belmont' - Born the same year as Jack Fuchs, he was a supportive member of Team Crimson. Originally a member on the light side, he turned himself in to Team Crimson after befriending Hearthcliffe. He had claimed responsibility for several high-profile cyber attacks in Minecraftia and the rest of the world. He has hit Minecraftia High School, several major entertainment companies, and eventually the FBI. He had spent most of his time stealing and leaking documents on WikiLeaks and taking down websites for political intent. He was later arrested in 2006 after reviving Hearthcliffe using Driller's DNA after an evening performance of The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter at the Minecraftia Opera House. Belmont eventually got sentenced to four years in prison but escaped after serving a few months of his sentence. He later got wounded during the Battle of Minecraftia University in 2008 and was given another four years to his sentence accused of escaping. He was later released in 2014, where he is now an author, writing science fiction novels. *'Junzou Tsukimoto' - Born in Dockery Bay, Kyoushin in 1980, this threatening hacker started his career at Team Crimson in 2007 after his forum, Ender Farms, was busted by the FBI and SPCA. He began working with computers at a young age and became a web designer in 1999. He launched his website Ender Farms in 2003, which was a website to discuss Team Crimson. His site was considered controversial for the four years it was up over numerous incidents of cyberbullying and phishing. He was later killed by Kagami Ochiai during the Battle of Minecraftia University when he tried to kill Ryuta Shigematsu and Kumiko Uchida. TV show A TV show named Crimsonites (Sallyish: Crimsonitéu) was produced for Disney Channel Island of Sally, which shows what it would be like to be part of Team Crimson. Gallery crimson_grunt_male.png|A male Crimsonite. crimson_grunt_female.png|A female Crimsonite. Category:Hacktivist groups Category:Groups Category:1997 Category:Drillimation Category:Japan Category:Meanies Category:Team Crimson Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by the United States Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by Canada Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by Japan Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by Minecraftia Category:Shintoist groups Category:Rebel groups in Minecraftia